


【张辽x徐庶】从今以后-H番外

by ciya10086



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciya10086/pseuds/ciya10086





	【张辽x徐庶】从今以后-H番外

张辽醒来的时候，只觉得头仍然有些隐隐发痛。  
他隐约还记得和其他人去喝酒，随后不知道为何变成了拼酒大会，直到最后喝得迷迷糊糊被谁架了回去。  
甚至不需要眼睛来判断，这充满了熟稔的气息的地方还能是哪里呢？张辽坐起身，果然看到了不远处仍然在伏案学习的背影。

“醒了吗？”大概是通过声响判断对方已经醒来，徐庶并没有回头。“我已经让厨房煮了点醒酒茶，就放在床边…怎么了？”  
话语和手中的笔同样停了一顿，是因为他感觉到背后有人贴近了自己。  
虽然那早已习惯的熟悉的气息马上让自己放松了下来，不过随后发生的事情却让他更加紧张……从另一方面来讲。

张辽越过徐庶的肩膀，用环抱的姿势拿起对方正在书写的竹简。  
“新式的阵法？”  
“是。上次建业一战，左慈所使用的阵法给予了我不少启发…”徐庶可以感觉到对方的气息吐在自己的耳后，微微有些异样的感觉使得他觉得全身都僵了一下，“那..那个…”  
“嗯？”张辽起先并没有发觉什么，他只是单纯地拿起那张纸仔细地看过。不过很快，当他感觉到被自己拥在怀里的人身体僵硬了一下，些许恶劣的心思便萌芽了。  
放下了图纸，张辽亲上了徐庶的耳朵，含住一点，然后用牙轻轻碾了一下。很明显的，对方身体又僵硬了。  
毕竟只是在自己屋子里，身上只着了一件薄薄的常服。隔着这层单薄的布料，张辽甚至可以感受徐庶背后的肌肉线条、以及蝴蝶骨性感的形状。怀着想要更多地探索这副身体的念头，他试探性地将手指伸入了对方的衣襟内。

“呜…”徐庶觉得有点不对。周围的空气似乎渐渐粘稠起来，让他连呼吸都变得有些艰难。亲吻已经从耳廓蔓延到了侧颈，被湿热的触感一激使得他倒吸一口气，不知道什么时候起绕到胸口的那只手紧紧搂住自己，防止他下意识地想要逃跑。背后的温度似乎也有所升高，连带着另一只探进自己领口的手也热得发烫。  
那只熟悉的、常年握着武器的手掌的触感因为布满了茧而粗糙，此刻却在用前所未有的温柔的力道对自己施与爱抚。就连对待自己身体上的每一寸的伤疤，都仿佛在抚摸一件珍贵的艺术品一般带着几分小心翼翼。  
徐庶已经变得迷迷糊糊的脑海里，隐隐约约意识到有些自己从未接触过的事情要发生，却完全生不出一丝想要抗拒的念头。直到张辽一把将他托起，趴在自己书案上的徐庶才生出几分慌乱起来。  
“那、那个，至少到床上…呃啊…!”  
最后微弱的抗议，在张辽怀着最后的清明把周围的东西推到一边之后，径直伸手探入自己股间的那一刻化作了喉咙间的一声微弱的呜咽。  
并不是没有自己解决过，但是被其他人掌握着这难以启齿的地方的确是头一次经历。  
原…原来即使同样是用手，被别人抚摸还是更舒服吗…  
伏在微凉的木案上，在快感的驱使下忍不住想握紧什么东西却只能难耐地掐住自己的手心，只得艰难地喘息着的徐庶，乱七八糟地想到。  
眼看他几乎要达到顶峰，张辽却忽然停了下来。  
徐庶困惑不解，在他难熬地抬起上半身想要回头的时候，却感觉到对方的手指，已经就着那分泌出的液体探到了后庭的入口。  
他张开了嘴，却没有发出一丝声音。  
“难过的话…就说出来。”张辽伏在他耳边这么说道，手上的动作却没有停下。  
“…没，没关系…”徐庶挤出几个字，被扩张的感觉比起疼痛，不如说是异样。  
但即使是这样，渐渐的，从那被入侵的地方开始，渐渐地有着与先前不同的感觉涌了上来。  
这种仿佛期待着被填满一样的感觉不上不下，让他觉得异常难过。  
想要更多。  
想要他…占有自己。  
当这种焦躁感到达顶峰，徐庶艰难地侧过头，反手捉住了张辽的手臂。  
“…进来…”  
对于从来没有想过自己会说出这样不知廉耻的话的徐庶，这样细如蚊蝇的声音已经是他的极限了。  
张辽愣了一下，立刻接受了邀请。  
“抱歉。吾本来…不想这么急躁的。”  
简直就是…压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

 

“呃哈…”  
那滚热的器物进入自己的那一瞬间，徐庶终于无法忍耐地发出了一记轻声的呻吟。  
不知是满足、是因为快感，又或者是因为与所爱的人的结合？或是三者皆有。

随着张辽开始深深浅浅地律动起来，徐庶马上没法去想其他的事情了。被比先前更加强烈的快感开始侵袭得有些神志不清的他，迷迷糊糊间咬住嘴似乎是下意识的反应。  
张辽似乎也发觉了，于是伸手将他翻了个面，然后一把压了上去。  
“不发出一点声音的话，吾就不知道您感觉如何了啊。”用粘腻的亲吻撬开了那咬紧的牙关，张辽伏在徐庶的耳边说道。  
“呜…”徐庶茫然地看着他，稍稍聚焦起来的眼神在理解了对方的话语之后立刻变成了羞耻又湿润的瞪视。  
“什么啊…明明已经、却还要逼我说那种话…呜!”  
最后的音节，又因为对方的一个挺身而化作了猝不及防的呻吟，带着颤抖的尾音，“以及…这种时候，就…不要用敬语了吧…”  
张辽伸手把已经大开的衣服全部扯下来垫在书案上，随即又低下头去亲他。  
“好。”

理论上说这样面对面的姿势远比刚才羞耻，可能是因为张辽的态度实在是过于温柔而郑重，即使是这样的事情，做起来也远没有想象中那么难堪。  
看到对方在自己的下身进进出出这样的场景虽然淫靡，却因为羞耻反而更加让人有感觉。

大概是顾及到对方的心情，张辽俯下身子，就着近乎拥抱的姿势去吻他。感觉到对方鼓励一般回抱住自己的肩，他轻轻笑了笑，动作开始更加粗暴起来。

“元…直。”最后即将达到高潮的时候，张辽伏在徐庶的耳边唤道，声音低沉而性感，带着情欲之中的沙哑。  
他看见了青年仿佛受到重击一般发出一声惊喘，泛着水光的眼睛因为快感而失焦，随即缩紧了身体。他感觉到小腹处的热流。那绞紧的肠壁逼得他也低低地喘了一声，随即也发泄了出来。

二人就保持着这样的姿势缓缓回过神来。  
“仅仅是听吾喊你的字就这样了吗？”张辽回过神来的时候，这么调笑道。  
徐庶把脸低低地埋在自己胸口，像一只鸵鸟，似乎打定了主意装作没听到。  
张辽也不以为意，径直将青年拦腰抱起进了卧室。  
不管怎样，虽说他一直存着将对方压在书桌上做一次的念头，但果然还是太硬了。  
下次还是在床上吧。

至于书桌…明天帮他收拾好了。

END


End file.
